Fuel injectors for direct injection of fuel into the combustion chamber of a mixture-compressing, spark-ignited internal combustion engine are commonly held down in the cylinder head by a clamping claw which is bolted to the cylinder head of the engine. Such a clamping daw is described in Japanese Patent Application No. 08-31 25 03. The clamping claw presses on a shoulder of the fuel injector, thereby securing it in the location hole of the cylinder head. By using an appropriate tool, i.e., a dynamometric wrench, the clamping claw is tightened to an extent that the fuel injector cannot be pushed out of the cylinder head by the pressure prevailing in the combustion chamber of the engine.
In particular, the stressing effect of the clamping claw on the fuel injector is a disadvantage in known mounting devices. The flow of force created in the fuel injector results in deformations and thus to lift changes of the valve needle including jamming, as well as a compression and bending strain on the housing parts which are generally thin-walled and welded together at several points. In addition, each mounting operation, through a support shoulder for example, results in an enlargement of the radial dimension of the fuel injector and thus in an increase in the space required for mounting.